Summer Chaos
by Spaghetti Soysauce
Summary: Complete. After another failed experiment by Jess explodes, relationships begin to explode to another level, too. Various pairings are shown, first chapters have been rewritten.
1. Start of it All

**A/N: **First fanfic! This is edited, since I got a little irritated on my writing style on the first few chapters. This story contains various pairings, but these parings here are straight. I'm sorry; I can't handle Yaoi and Yuri…

For the manas, I don't use "Mana of Wind" and stuff like that. I gave them proper names, actually. **Velvet** is the Mana of Wind (Jess's), **Alhitus **is the mana of Gold (Flay's), **Lucresia **is the mana of Life (Pamela's), **Azterion** is the mana of Light (Roxis's), and **Alicia** is the mana of Illusion (Anna's). I got lazy typing them all over again, so I decided to give them names to make it easier.

Enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: of course, I don't own MK.

* * *

Synthesis 1: Start of it All (Vayne/Jess)

"So, what's that contraption on the plastic jar?" Roxis looked at Jess's newly conducted experiment. It was colored white, and liquid.

"Uh… I don't… know?" Jess smiled, shaking the jar. The jelly (?) did not move from its position. "Does that help?" Roxis rolled his eyes and adjusted his glasses.

"It doesn't look like food…" Pamela looked at it.

"Obviously. Did Jess even attempt to synthesize decent food?" said Roxis.

"No! Ask Velvet! I bet she never tried! And I hope she won't!" shouted Nikki, who was forced to drink Jess' daily dosage of throat "medicine" and was now lying on the couch.

Flay poked the jelly. He immediately removed his finger from the jelly. "Jess, did you make glue, quicksand, or something like that?"

"Why would I make that?" exclaimed Jess, moving the jar away from Flay.

"Should we be scared?" Anna muttered while slowly edging away from her pink-haired sempai.

"What kind of question is that? Of course we should be scared." said Roxis. "Anything made by Jess is equivalent to trouble."

"Roxis! You're so mean!" Jess shouted. "Do you know what this does? Who knows, it might be useful or something."

"_Might_," Roxis muttered. "Do you have any idea what it is, Vayne?"

"No," Vayne replied. "But we should be careful…"

"What is that supposed to mean, Vayne?" Jess nailed a look on Vayne.

"Uhm… It might explode or…"Before Vayne could continue his sentence, Jess's white contraption slightly shook.

"Is it me or did the jelly shake…?" Jess said.

"I thought it was just me," Anna replied, but she backed off even more.

It shook once more.

"Uh-oh." Flay also proceeded to back off.

It shook again. Until…

"Duck!" Flay shouted. "It might explode!" Everyone ducked, except for Vayne, who threw the jar away immediately to the ground, and grabbed Jess in time.

_Boom!_ Big glops of white liquid scattered over them like rain. After a while, Anna stood up from her hiding place (which was near the couch), her hat and hair smothered with…

"_Bleagh!_" Nikki rose from the couch, spitting out some white liquid from her mouth and swatting her hair like there were spiders on it. "Ugh Jess! Your contraption… It tastes like glue! Horrible, horrible glue!"

"Oh no!" Anna ignored her own-glue stained self and checked the workshop. "The workshop's a complete mess!"

"Of all of the things in the world…!" Roxis scowled. His coat, hair and eyeglasses stained with glue. Flay was also stained, but his sword took more of a toll, since he used it as a shield. Pamela's teddy bear took a great helping of glue, and she, herself, didn't take any damage.

"Jess, are you alright?" said Vayne. His white hair was smothered with glue, so was his uniform. "Jess? Why are you turning red? Are you alright?"

"No, no, no!" Jess turned into "Panic!" mode. "I'm alright, really!"

Vayne, being dense as he is, didn't know that he was _too_ close to Jess, too close for comfort.

"Oh my gosh, Vayne!" exclaimed Nikki. "What are you doing to Jess?"

Vayne turned red, understanding Nikki's words He stood up immediately.

"Jess! I'm sorry! Are you okay? Vayne said, helping her up.

"Yeah! Don't worry! I'm fine, really!" said immediately Jess, still a bit red.

"Now, can you think of a solution to get us out of this glue? I have classes to skip!" Flay paused. "On second thought, never mind. Let's think over this slowly and…"

"Flay-sempai!" Anna's voice scolded. "We can't just leave the workshop untidy!"

"So your first concern is the workshop?" Flay asked. "Good job! I'm glad you don't care about your academics."

Anna narrowed her eyes on her red-haired sempai.

"What if we place water on ourselves?" suggested Pamela, who was grinning. They all looked at the ghost-girl.

"Oh, so you think this glue is washable now?" Roxis said, irritated, as he tended to his coat.

Pamela frowned. She got a pail of clearwater from the faucet and poured it down on Roxis's head. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" shouted Roxis, shaking off the water on his glasses. Pamela stuck her tongue at him and vanished.

"Hey… The glue's wearing off a bit!" exclaimed Nikki, pointing at the floor below Roxis. Glue and water were flowing down his coat, and was making puddles on the floor.

"Really?" Anna said, removing her hat. "You're right, it really is!"

"So Jess's contraption is washable after all!" Flay grabbed a pail and went over to the faucet.

Everyone stared at Roxis. He sighed. "I'll apologize to her later."

Flay grinned. "Does that sound promising, everyone?"

"Oh, shut up," Roxis rubbed the remaining glue off him.

"Now that we have a solution to this mess, why don't we all clean up the workshop?" Anna suggested, sounding a little too enthusiastic.

Everyone groaned as they brought out some cloths.

* * *

"Finally!" Anna sighed after a few minutes, seeing the room spick and span. "That took a while."

"Yeah," moaned Nikki, lying down on the floor. "All the glue's gone now."

All eyes turned to Jess. She frowned, and apologized.

"As punishment, you get to collect items for us for a day!" Flay declared.

"Eh? No fair!" Jess frowned. Vayne sweat dropped.

"I'll help, if it's okay…" Vayne stared at Jess intently. "Hey Jess?"

"What…?" Jess muttered, feeling uncomfortable.

"There's some glue on your lips. Here, let me do it." Vayne dipped his fingers into the water and wiped Jess's lips.

"There, all gone!" said Vayne. "Uhm… Jess? You're turning red again… Are you really alright?"

"Huh? Oh ye-yeah, I'm alright… Sorry…" Jess said looking flustered and turning red again.

"Vayne, you really do some lady-killer moves without you noticing it, don't you?" Flay laughed.

"L-lady killer…?" Vayne blushed. "I really don't…"

"Uhm… Vayne…?" Jess looked away and played with her fingers.

"Yes?" Vayne looked at Jess.

"Thanks for today. I really appreciate it." Jess smiled.

"No problem, Jess. If you need help with your synthesis, just call me! I can help you, if you want."

Jess smiled once again. "You're underestimating me! Someday, I can make a perfect synthesis! Just you wait! I'll show you! Hey, I can even start now!"

Velvet suddenly appeared and signaled them to go away. "When she's motivated, she's dangerous… And you know what that means…"

All of them exchanged looks.

"Um, I have to do my practice now…" Anna said, grabbing her stuff immediately and running out to the door.

"Hey, maybe it's a good time to sing again… See you guys later!" Nikki dashed off, suddenly energized.

"Hey, I wonder what's the Mook squad doing right now?" Flay muterred as he rushed off the door. A familiar-looking fairy-like mana entered the workshop. Once she entered, she pointed a finger on Roxis.

"You eye-glassed dork, what did you do to Pamela-hime _again_?" Lucresia emphasized the again word.

Roxis rolled his eyes. "Nothing, really. Believe me." Every word was drowned in sarcasm.

"Oh, yeah, Roxis weren't you supposed to apologize to Pamela?" Jess pointed out.

"She's practically moping now," Lucresia sighed. "And she hasn't cleaned her teddy bear yet."

"I think you should apologize now…" Vayne checked the cupboards in case that some of the glue touched the ingredients.

"Right…" replied an obviously uncaring Roxis.

* * *

Ah. That doesn't have that much Vayne/Jess moments… I might need to make a new one. Yeah, I'll make a new fic. When I feel like it. Yes, I lack motivation. Thanks for the reviews, people! Who knows, reviews might make me motivated for once. And I use some of the Japanese name insertions, so get used to it.


	2. The Cape and the Book

**A/N: **Second edited chapter! I hope this is better than the first one I published...

Synthesis 2: The Cape and the Book (Roxis/Jess)

* * *

After inspecting his glasses, the blonde looked at the pink-haired girl. "Why are you're synthesis's always a failure?"

"Uh… That's well… Uhm…" Jess stuttered and twiddled her fingers.

"That's because she always adds extra ingredients in the recipe," Velvet explained.

"Then, Velvet-san winds the dirt away after the explosion," Vayne took out some bottles.

"That's right. Then Anna-chan scolds her sometimes 'cause some sticking dirt has been making the cauldron dirty." Velvet added.

"Vayne-kun! Velvet! Geez!" said a flustered Jess.

"Why add extra ingredients when it's not on the recipe book?" Roxis rummaged around the stack of books.

"She says it looks too '"plain", so she adds a few ingredients." replied Velvet. "You know Jess, she fancies weird stuff." Jess frowned at her mana.

"What's the meaning of "plain" in her dictionary?" asked Lucresia, a smirk on her face.

"Seriously, you don't want to know." Velvet said.

"Velvet!" Jess started to scold her mana.

Lucresia observed the ingredients on the table. "Vayne, what are you going to make? A Heal Jar? Gonna teach Jess or something?"

"Yeah. It's pretty simple for Jess to understand, right?"

"As long as you shut all the ingredient cabinets it _should_ be fine," answered Lucresia. "Need some padlocks with those?" Vayne smiled.

"Not you, too, Lucresia-chan!" a very flustered Jess said.

"Hey, the spinacherb looks too little, not enough for a heal jar," Roxis held a dusty book and cleaned it up.

"You think so?" asked Vayne. "That's the only supply left."

"Go ask for some, then." Roxis scanned the dusty book.

"Why me?" Vayne asked.

"Because. I'll be tutoring little pink disaster here, and I think you don't want to handle her." Roxis looked at the book.

"Little pink disaster?" Jess screeched.

"He has a point," Velvet blurted out.

"_Velvet!_" Jess started waving her hands round and round.

Vayne went out anyway. So the two manas were talking while Roxis flipped some pages of the book. Jess looked at the ingredients left at the table, her hands itching to dump them off in the cauldron.

"Hmmm, can I try synthesizing one?" asked Jess, who already placed the materials on the cauldron in a flash.

"The spinacherbs there are not enough, you know." Roxis said. "And you're temporarly prohibited to get near the cauldron, or the ingredient cabinets for that matter."

"Awww, that's alright! You just add a bit of this, oh, and this…" Jess said, dumping a few random herbs to the cauldron.

"Hey, do you know what _you're_ putting there?" asked the two manas and Roxis.

"And did I just see you dump Cyprus copper?" Velvet pointed out.

"Yeah, sure! So now let's synthesize one…" hummed Jess, her eyes twinkling.

"And why the hell would there be some woodchips on a Heal Jar?" Lucresia said incredulously.

"Jess! Wait! Don't do it!" Roxis said, dropping the book and running towards Jess.

_Boom!_ There went another explosion, sending black dust all over the place.

"It's damned pitch black!" Lucresia coughed a bit. "Velvet! A dose of yout element is helpful right now!"

"Oh, crap!" Velvet cleared the smoke immediately. "_Jess_!"

Jess wondered how she didn't inhale a bit of the smoke. Then again, if she would, maybe her sickness would attack her again. She opened her eyes, and…

"Jess, are you alright?" asked a black-dust covered Roxis. He actually used his cape to protect her from inhaling the smoke. "Did you inhale a bit of the smoke?"

"Uhm, no," said Jess, standing up and dusting off her skirt.

_This is the second time this week! First Vayne and now Roxis! Who's next, Flay?_ Jess ranted on her head, her face a ripe tomato.

"Jess!" shouted out worried-looking Velvet. "Are you okay? Is it attacking yet?"

"I'm fine, Velvet, really, I'm okay!" said Jess, calming down her mana. Velvet inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself down.

"Did the both of you sustain any injury?" asked Lucresia, coughing. "That was some thick smoke." The Life mana coughed some more.

"No," said Roxis, who was dusting off the dust on his hair. "But I think the cauldron did."

All eyes turned to the cauldron. It had lots scratches (and _one huge_ scar) on it, and it looked _pretty_ dusty.

"I guess that's your responsibility, then." said Roxis, picking up his book.

"Ehhh? Come on, Roxis-kun, please help me!" Jess pleaded, looking troubled. "That scar is _huge!_ And the dust is very, very, thick…"

"Not my problem," Roxis shrugged.

At the exact time, Vayne entered, holding a bunch of spinacherbs.

He looked at the place, the cauldron, then at Jess, who looked like she was about to cry.

"Don't ask." Roxis said immediately.

"Waaah, Vayne-kun! Please help me to repair the cauldron!" cried Jess.

"Ehhh? But… that's…" Vayne said, stuttering.

"Please?" Jess gave Vayne Pamela's well-known puppy-dog eyes. Vayne flinched.

"She's been spending time with Pamela, hasn't she?" asked Velvet. Lucresia nodded.

"No one has ever said no to those eyes yet," Lucresia said. "Vayne has weak resistance, so… He'll say yes, definitely."

"But I didn't expect Roxis to fall for Pamela's smile, though." Velvet said. Roxis gave Lucresia a sharp glare. Lucresia ignored the blonde's searing glare.

"Yeah. I l had to bake a super-special batch of cheesecake just for betting with Azterion." Lucresia sighed. "And I was even eager to get some cole from Azterion…"

"Poor you. I won with my bet with Alhitus. He gave me some of his hidden rubies." smiled Velvet. "I already made some accessories out of them! I really loved the red flower brooch I made with some of them…"

"Speaking of which… Roxis, get the moon flower. You're going to apologize, right?" asked Lucresia.

"And why do I need to bring the moon flower along?" questioned Roxis, who continued to check the book.

"Because. Period," replied Lucresia. "She's wanted to do something with the moon flower. Come on, bring it with you."

"Hmph. Fine. Whatever. But if you're going to let me do something humiliating, you're going to pay the price…" muttered Roxis, who got the moon flower.

"Oh, we need a bunch of moon flowers." said Lucresia. "One pretty flower can't do. As they say, the more the merrier! Right?"

"What? You're not going to let me go back there just to get moon flowers, are you?" shouted Roxis. "I refuse to go along with you!"

"Yes, you're going with me. And if you want more company, Azterion's willing! Besides, if you don't apologize to her immediately, I can see that you're gonna stay in the infirmary for a couple of weeks… No, months, I suppose…" thought Lucresia. "Or maybe…"

"You deceiving little witch…" muttered Roxis, closing the book.

"Why, thank you!" Lucresia smiled evilly. "What a _lovely _compliment."

"Yaaay!" Jess shouted happily, approaching the three. Velvet looked at her.

"I guess you succeeded in asking Vayne to help you," Velvet said.

"Yep! I need to thank Pamela-chan later… I guess her tricks do work! Oh, yeah, Roxis thanks for saving me. I really didn't know what to do back there…" smiled Jess.

"Ugh…" Roxis said, looking at a very eccentric Jess. "The more you're spending time with her, the more you're becoming like her." Jess smiled happily. Roxis shivered.

"Lucresia, let's go," said Roxis. "By the way, Jess, that book the table is for you. See the both of you later."

Jess picked up the book on the table. She dusted the dust off the book. And when she read the book's title…

"Basic Methods of Synthesis and How to Prevent Explosions…" read Vayne. Velvet started to snicker. Jess waved her hands round and round.

"Ahhh, I don't want to synthesize anymore~~~! I'm just going to be underestimated again~!" shouted a humiliated Jess. Vayne and Velvet just snickered.

"_Oh well, at least I have a practice book~!"_ thought Jess.

* * *

Mmmm… I'm satisfied with this one. A little satisfied. I guess I have another one on my list. I love Jess and Pamela. It's getting pretty obvious now… Anna is so cute! I can't say much for Nikki, since I'm not that fond of her… But it doesn't mean don't like her, though.


	3. Fever and Poison

**A/N:** My third rerwrite. It's Flay/Anna! But I don't know, it's sad that Anna's really so young. There go my other ships out the window…

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own MK.

* * *

Synthesis 3: Fever and Poison (Flay/Anna)

After cutting through a field of blade grasses, Anna started to sit down and rest. Alicia, her mana suddenly appeared.

"Anna-sama, I think you're sick." Alicia gave a worried look towards her master.

Maybe. Anna got tired too easily today, and she wouldn't just cut a field of blade grasses. She cuts _any_ field of grasses she finds in an hour. No wonder she's fast at collecting items at the forest…

"I only have a slight fever. Don't worry; I'll finish up immediately…" Anna stood up slowly.

"Immediately, eh?" echoed Flay's voice. Anna's head swiveled immediately.

"Flay-sempai, what are you doing here?" Anna glared at the delinquent. Flay jumped down from the tree.

"You want to finish your practice immediately? Then, how about a sparring contest?"

"Sparring contest, huh?" Anna stood up. "Well, how about the loser has to drink Jess-sempai's potion?"

Flay twitched. "Okay. And the winner gets to do what?"

Anna took a deep breath. "The winner can boss the loser around for a week. No complaints."

Flay grinned. "Fine by me. As a knight of justice, I will-"

"Stop talking and fight!" shouted Anna, who rushed forward.

"Being hasty is bad, you know!" Flay dodged.

"_Dancing Blade Chaos!"_

"Tch! _Screwdriver!"_

After the clash of attacks, both landed on the ground. Anna had injuries on her shoulder and left arm, while both of Flay's legs were bruised.

"Not bad, Anna!" Flay complimented, trying to stand up.

"That goes the same for you, sempai," Anna said, picking up her sword. "You got stronger."

"Shall we start round two?" Flay wiped his face.

"Ready when you are." Anna raised her sword.

After exchanging a few blows, they started using their skills again…

"_Helm Bash Chaos!"_

"Crap!" Flay said, barely managing to avoid four hits.

"Too slow!" Anna rushed forward again.

"Really?_ Hyperscrew!_" Flay charged at Anna.

"Oh no!"

* * *

"Hey, is Anna awake already?" shouted the familiar voice of Nikki.

"Shhh, keep quiet, Nikki-san!" Alicia said. "She might wake up!"

"Alicia…" Anna whispered.

"Ah, Anna-sama! You're awake!" Alicia looked at the beast girl. "Nikki-san, you woke her up!"

"Heh-heh-heh. What? At least she didn't sleep for the whole day!" The blonde grinned.

"Still, Nikki-san! Anna-sama needs rest! Next time, please be quiet!"

"Alicia-san, please stop it." Escalder said.

"Right on, Escalder!" Nikki said.

"You do know that Nikki-sama won't shut up no matter what you do…" Escalder muttered.

"Hey!" Nikki shouted. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Um, that is, that is…" Escalder fiddled around with his sleeves. "Ah! Nikki-sama! Look! It's Kayabuki-san, your idol!" Escalder pointed somewhere.

"Really?" Nikki turned her head. "Where, where? Wait a minute, who the heck is this 'Kayabuki'?" Nikki turned around to face her mana, but Escalder slithered off the room. Nikki snapped, realizing she was tricked.

"Escalder! You little… Come back here!" shouted Nikki, who chased after her mana. "Don't me feel like some jackass!"

Anna slowly rose up. "Wh-where's Flay-sempai?" She asked Alicia.

"Uhm… He's… In the… infirmary." Alicia helped Anna to stand up. Anna had a puzzled look on her face.

"The infirmary? Why?" Anna drank some green tea given to her by Alicia.

"Uhm… After bringing you here, he… demanded Jess-san to make the worst potion she could ever make." Alicia drank her tea. "After Jess-san was done with the potion, he… suddenly drank it in one gulp. Then he fainted. Alhitus had to carry… uh… drag him to the infirmary."

Alhitus was poor Flay's mana who just had to have him as a master.

Wait… Anna lost. Why would Flay drink the potion if he won the bet? Anna stood up.

"I'm going to the infirmary." Anna opened the door and headed to the infirmary.

"Ah, Anna-sama!" Alicia followed her master. "Please wait!"

* * *

**Infirmary**

Ever wondered what the worst potion Jess ever made is? Well, you don't want to know. Flay was lying on the bed, his face with mixed colors. Anna even couldn't familiarize Flay; seems like his face had been painted on with watercolor combined with acrylic paint and Indian ink.

"F-Flay-sempai…?" Anna hesitantly blurted out.

Flay looked at her. "Ooooh, Banna… Isa you?" Anna nodded.

"Vyou awavake, so you okahey?" Flay asked. Anna nodded again.

Man, Jess' potions can make Flay sound like an eighty-year old grandpa on his deathbed, wishing to see his granddaughter. Anna shook her head.

"Flay-sempai." Anna said sternly. "Why did you drink Jess-sempai's potion? Didn't I say that the loser would drink it?"

"Yeab, vyou shied jat zi lozer wvould vrink ite… Ahnd dha winnah vhad two bousse arouhnd tha loshar…" Flay mumbled non-understandable words.

"So, why did you drink it instead of me? I lost." Flay looked at her. He cleared his throat.

"You had a slight fever. Why would I let you drink Jess' potion? It would just make your condition worse. You could've skipped a few days from school." Flay mumbled. Anna raised her eyebrow.

"Sempai, you could speak properly?"

"Vhat vid vyou shay?" Flay raised his hand on his ear, pretending that he didn't hear anything. Anna rolled her eyes held Flay's hand. "Lhoundah Vhanna, I can'th hearv vyou…"

"Thank you, sempai." After grasping Flay's hand, Anna left.

Flay opened his hand. He grinned.

Huh. A cure jar in a little vial. Seems like she made it. Flay smirked and placed the potion on his pocket.

* * *

If Anna was only sixteen… Sigh... (thinks of possible shippings)

Review please, if you vlike it.


	4. Vayne's Potential Bride List

A/N: A Vayne x Anna one. But this is like respect for upperclassman like, like the previous one, but never mind. Think what you think this is.

Please review if you like.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Synthesis 4: Fainting and Vayne's "Potential Bride" List (Vayne x Anna)

Anna walked slowly back to the workshop after visiting Flay. She felt dizzy. She felt her forehead.

Oh no. Seems like her fever rose up…

She her head felt unusually heavy; and her sight started to waver as she went down the stairs.

She looked up. A student with white hair with a black cat was approaching her.

Then, her sight turned black as she fell down the stairs.

"Anna! Anna! Can you hear me?"

That was the last thing she could hear before she lost her consciousness.

**Anna's POV**

"Meow." I heard a cat and someone talking to in reply.

"I know, Sulpher…"

Sulpher…? My head felt queasy. Then, this was Vayne-sempai…

"Meow." The cat's sandpapery tongue hit my cheek.

"Sulpher, what are you doing?" Sulpher jumped down from my body and poofed to his human form.

"I'm going somewhere. That girl's awake. Watch over her." Sulpher jumped---maybe---off the window.

Vayne-sempai looked at me. "Anna! You're awake! That's good…"

"Vayne-sempai, what happened to me…?" My voice whispered.

"You fainted at the hallway," Vayne-sempai observed the thermometer. "So Sulpher and I brought you---whoa, 39 degrees?"

I flinched. This could result to two days recovery. I tried sitting up. No good.

"Anna! Don't force yourself!" Vayne-sempai hurriedly rushed to my side. "You should rest for now…"

"But---"Vayne-sempai cut me off. "Anna, if you force yourself, you'll have to go to school after three days of recovery."

I had enough energy to raise my eyebrow. Here goes the worry-wart future doctor. Future, that is.

"Anna, onegai, just… rest." Vayne-sempai held my hand.

"…wakata desu wa, sempai. (I get it, sempai.)" Vayne-sempai sighed with relief.

I stared at the workshop ceiling for a while. My vision really turned out blurry…

**Vayne's POV**

I looked at Anna as she stared at the ceiling for a while, and eventually, she slept. I smiled.

"You were going to stare at your potential love interest now that she's knocked out?" I glared at Sulpher, who was reading a book and now was sitting on the floor. He looked up.

I still can't believe that Sulpher and the other manas could revert to their human forms. Fancy...

"You call that a glare?" My shoulders slumped.

"Stop with the jokes, Sulpher." Sulpher paid no attention at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I sighed. "Seriously, three women are around you. Sort your feelings out." I stared at Sulpher.

"What are you talking about, Sulpher? Sort your feelings out?"

"I'm talking about your potential brides."

I looked incredulously at Sulpher. "Wh-what are you---"

"That blonde, flirty beast man---er, girl. Chances of you marrying her? I'd slim that down to a revolting 86%. With her explaining the sudden decrease of the beast men, you'd marry her for the pity or the love, if ever. I prefer pity, but that's me, not you." I narrowed my eyes at Sulpher, but I said nothing.

"Anna Lemouri. I say, not bad, but the age gap is so illuminating that I can't help notice. Nah, by some weird chance you marry her she'd be like the husband more than you are. Her neat-freak, serious, adult-like attitude and your spineless, undependable, careless nature is like asking for Zeppel to propose marriage to Isolde."

"S-Sulpher!" I look at my mana. He just smirked.

I knew that Sulpher is so annoyingly blunt, but this is…

So straight-out-that-it-hurts kind of blunt…

"Jessica Philomele. I say, pretty, but ditsy and is a total failure at Alchemy to the point that Rosenkrantz gave her a basics book. Has a scary determination, but can make a good wife. Well, I don't want to wonder about her cooking skills, though. Problem? She's suffering from a disease. In my opinion, she's your lovely blushing bride for the future. My opinion, though."

Jess…? As my bride…? I mutter to myself.

Oh no. I'm starting to imagine Jess in a wedding gown. Even Anna and Nikki!

But wow, Anna looks lovely without the headgear… Her eyes take my attention away too…

It looks nice to see her without the sword and headgear… And the bouquet of bluebells suits her, too…

Oh crap. What the hell was I thinking?

**Sulpher's POV**

Judging by the way that he's shaking his head and grabbing at his hair, I guess he imagined those girls in wedding dresses. I smirked. Idiot of a master.

"Want me to include Lucresia's master to your future bride list?" Vayne looked at me, flustered.

"I take that as a no." I stood up and shut the book. "Besides, Evesthrone's already got Azterion's master for Ibis' love life." Vayne looked at me, a little confused.

"Evesthrone? Is that Lucresia-san's family name?"

"Lucresia Uimir Evesthrone, Velvet Raine Wrienrest, Alicia Einel Terranfia, Alhitus Klleis Decapolis, Escalder Rodmeir Hieldrieve, Azterion Fllameirn Redalierford, and Sulpher Rinatos Zentriele." I stare at the book's cover. Vayne perked in thought. I smirked.

Uimir, Raine, Einel, Klleis, Rodmeir, Fllameirn, and Rinatos were the most world-famous alchemists.

I stepped on the window's ledge, about to leave.

"Hey wait, Sulpher, about your names---"I jumped off the window and poofed back to a cat.

**Vayne's POV**

Just before I was about to ask Sulpher about their names, he jumped off the window. _Again_.

_Uimir, Raine, Einel, Klleis, Rodmeir, Fllameirn, and Rinatos…_ I shook my head. I stood up, about to get a book, when suddenly Anna's hand grabbed mine.

Holy crap.

"…Don't…leave me…" I blinked at the words she uttered. Was she still asleep? I tried to reach for the book, but her grip was still on. I sat down.

Oh boy, if suddenly anyone busts in the workshop, I am so doomed.

That is, _if_. Flay was in the infirmary, Nikki went to the rooftop, Muppy's doing some freaky random stuff, Pamela, as Lucresia said, was depressed, Roxis went to apologize to her, and Jess was finding some ingredients. I looked at the turquoise-haired girl.

She looked so peaceful when she slept, her hair fluttered around her.

Now I am observing my kouhai as she sleeps quietly.

What the heck is wrong with me?

But Anna is really pretty when I stare at her like this… She makes me want to sleep too.

Aaaargh! Now I'm getting sleepy and thinking about my feelings for Anna…

_Stupid Sulpher_… I think before I start to sleep.

**Anna's POV**

I start to stir, and I look at the workshop ceiling. I guess my eyesight is a bit better now. And my head doesn't ache anymore.

I feel my forehead. _My fever went down already..._

I sit up successfully, and I see Vayne-sempai's hand intertwined with mine.

…

_Oh no! Wh-what is th-this…?_ I feel the heat on my cheeks. Vayne-sempai was asleep.

_Right… Sempai was treating me…_ I looked at my sempai. His unusual white hair spread around his face.

_He has become dependable now…_

_...No…!_ I feel the heat stir up again. I sigh as I look at my sempai.

"Sweet dreams, Vayne-sempai." With that, I left the workshop, covering him in the blanket.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Long time since I haven't updated… Although I don't get that much reviews, it's okay for me… but it doesn't mean I don't want to get reviews, though, so please review…

A Flay x Nikki next.


	5. Author's Note

**A/N: This chapter has been updated.**

This chapter originally contains descriptions on the Manas, but now that I have discovered the wonders of Livejournal, I have moved the chapter into my LJ, and I have changed my original descriptions and added some more, plus some pictures for more touch. The link to my LJ is on my profile.

But here's my first descriptions of the manas.

* * *

**Sulpher (Rinatos) Zentriele**

Master: Vayne Aurelius/ Vain Aureolus

Second Form: black cat

He: has jet-black hair that covers his red eyes. His height is 5'2, and uses the carved dragon bones of the last black dragon, Haxdrid. He also has Haxdrid's claws, but he doesn't use it. He also keeps a card pouch with him.

He at first despises Vayne due to his stupidity, but warms up to him eventually. He likes seafood (mostly fish) and loves ancient books. Every time he transforms into a human, he visits the library or the Resource Center. He doesn't like talking to people, that's why he rarely transforms into a human. He secretly has a soft spot for Velvet, but denies it. He actually plays the flute. He may have an icy personality, but it changes while he stays with everyone in the workshop.

Cold-hearted and blunt, he hates it when Lucresia and Azterion tease him about Alhitus being his rival over Velvet. He takes the form of a twenty-one year old with a long black trench coat. He has a belt which holds his cards and claws.

Whenever Velvet is around him, he tends to turn silent, which make Lucresia and Azterion make fun of him, for they know he can't shoot back a cold response due to Velvet being near. He is interested in **_Pamela_**, which makes Lucresia say straight out: "What the fook! (with matching glass breaking or whatever suits your fancy)" and the others say, "OMG!" (and the heartbreaking sound coming from Velvet, and Alhitus shouting, "Traitor!" with the matching finger pointing.)

* * *

**Velvet (Raine) Wrienrest/ Mana of Wind**

Master: Jessica Philomele/ Philomel Hartung

Second Form: fairy

She: has long blue-green hair that she keeps tied with a white ribbon and has red eyes. Her height is 4'6, she likes using bombs, and has a wind attribute rapier, Midreinne, slung around her belt.

She is very fond of Jess (despite her troublemaking ability), she also loves feather accessories and talking to people. She has likes Sulpher, and wears a feather necklace that Sulpher made for her since he accidentally destroyed it while fighting. She cooks, and it is considered as legendary to the manas. A nice, kind person, she serves as a mother figure to Alicia and Escalder. She is also very protective of Jess, and gets very worried about her time to time. She also has a knack of singing, but doesn't show it.

Very friendly and kind; she enjoys spending time with the workshop members and their manas. She takes the form of a lovely twenty year old with a cream ¾ blouse and a long green skirt and slung belt which holds her rapier and bombs. She wears white heels, but it doesn't help her height.

Whenever Lucresia brings up a topic about Sulpher, she tends to get nervous and turns red. She actually thought that **_Flay _**was cool, which actually made Sulpher shocked, and sends Lucresia and Azterion laughing their butts off due to Sulpher's reaction.

* * *

**Escalder (Rodmeir) Hieldrieve/ Mana of Trees**

Second Form: dwarf

Master: Nicole Mimi Tithel/ Nikki/ Titil Mimi Nike Mele

He: has messy brown hair hidden by a green cap and he has hazelnut brown eyes. His height is 4'8, and uses a gigantic wooden club, Fraltreilin which he slings around his back.

He enjoys peace and solitude, and dislikes noise (expect the ones that Nikki make) and polluted areas. He gets along with Alicia well, and gives her a leaves and feather necklace. He can be rude sometimes, but he immediately apologizes. He is considered to be a mysterious type, as said by Nikki. He rarely turns into his human form as well, but when he does, he goes outside buildings and into the forests. He actually likes drawing a lot on his spare time, and keeps his sketches on a sketchbook, or he gives them to Alicia.

Shy, timid, and quiet, he considers Velvet like his mother. He takes the form of an eighteen year old with green baggy-looking suit and brown shoes. He gives Nikki hints of wisdom that he hopefully wishes to calm the rash beast on his master, but it doesn't help.

He likes Alicia, but he doesn't want the others to know as much as possible, but they already know it. He actually fell for **_Anna_**, due to her similarity with Alicia.

* * *

**Alhitus (Klleis) Decapolis/ Mana of Cold**

Master: Flay Gunnar/ Gunnar Damm

Second Form:dark blue stone statue*

He: has messy dark blue hair and gold eyes. He has and incredible height of 6'2, and keeps a large bastard sword, Aptasred, that he slings around his back.

He likes fighting/ sparring on his free time, and he is interested in ancient forms of combat. Although he denies it, he likes Velvet's tea, and hates Sulpher and people like Flay, but he, like Sulpher, turns soft on his master. He likes Velvet, but he sees that she likes Sulpher, so he turns to dislike Sulpher. He is a little antisocial, and he appears time to time on his human form. He is considers Escalder as his little brother, and teaches him how to fight time to time. He is interested in cooking.

A little withdrawn but competitive, he takes form of a twenty-two year old with a long torn cape shrouded around him. Inside, he wears black pants and torn red long sleeve shirt. He has fingerless gloves that allow him to use any kind of weapon.

Whenever Lucresia makes a Sulpher-Velvet scheme, he tends to get irritated and tries to disrupt it, but it ends up better than what Lucresia wants it to be, which makes Azterion laugh a lot. He somewhat actually is interested in **_Nikki _**(omg), which the manas consider as one of the shockers.

* * *

**Lucresia (Uimir) Evesthrone/ Mana of Life**

Master: Pamela Ibis

Second Form: fairy in the teddy bear

She: has shoulder length sky-blue hair and platinum eyes. She uses Hladvleigh, a sword that is believed to have possessed and killed all of its previous owners, but so far, she hasn't been possessed (and even killed for that matter... can they even die?) yet. She keeps Hladvleigh hidden on her belt and so does a pouch of cards. She has a height of 5'0.

Devoted to her master, she likes making fun of the workshop people, and makes pairing schemes for them. She likes also consulting troubled people like Vayne. She is very sharp, and is a good alchemist and fighter. She can cook as well, but she rarely does it, and the manas consider her cooking to be heaven, which is one step before legendary. She serves as sister figure for Escalder and Alicia. She also trains the workshop members several times. She gets bored a lot, so she tends to roam around or make schemes. She plays the piano.

Laidback and somewhat goofy, she takes the form of a twenty-one year old with a blue shirt with detached sleeves, fingerless gloves, and a very detailed white dress. She is very scary when she is angered, which is rare.

Whenever any members/manas of the workshop how can her accessories*and ribbons in her mini-form vanish when she turns into her human form, she shrugs and laughs. She seems to show a bit of interest in **_Roxis_**, which makes the manas say "God!" and they get away from Azterion due to his dark auras. (And Azterion becomes merciless in seeing Roxis suffer for a few days. Or weeks.)

* * *

**Azterion (Fllameirn) Redalierford/Mana of Light**

Master: Roxis Rozenkrantz/ Loxis Rosenkranz

Second Form: white wolf

He: has long tied messy black hair and platinum eyes with glasses. He has three rare powerful card sets, but he never uses Ealdrein, a card set of light and time that was given to him by Lucresia. He keeps it in a separate pouch, which is slung on his belt.

A carefree mana, he likes to make fun of Roxis. He likes tea, and enjoys any pairing scheme Flay or Lucresia pop up. He disliked Roxis a bit due to him being persistent when he wanted to make a contract with him, but he ignored it anyway. Although there are a lot of similarities of him and Roxis, they have a difference in personalities and power skills. He likes Lucresia, and he really likes her cooking, especially her tea and cheesecake. He is also sharp and intelligent, but he only shows it when needed. He also gets bored almost all of the time, that's why he makes pairing schemes, too. He can play the guitar.

Observant and funny, he takes the form of a twenty-one year old that wears a longcoat like Roxis, except that it's black and has been a bit torn on the edges, and long black pants and brown shoes and fingerless gloves. When he transforms, he always has a book with him, and never seems to get bored of reading it.

Whenever the members ask why his eye color is platinum, he says, "'Cause it's Lucresia's eye color." He shows interest in **_Jess _**time to time. (This makes Sulpher say that he actually has taste in girls,but Velvet says it's just an act to make someone jealous.)

* * *

**Alicia (Einel) Terranfia/Mana of Illusion**

Master: Anna Lemouri/ Anna Laemmle

Second Form: green and flesh colored long-tail bunny (that's what I think it is...)

She: has shoulder-length auburn hair and lovely grass-green eyes. She uses Queidslern, a sharp sword believed to have cut millions of demons, and has bathed in the blood of its victims. Due to this, it is cursed, but Alicia seems to handle it well. She has the height of 4'6.

A devoted mana as well, she is like her master: a reliable, industrious, independent young(?) lady. She may not be good in cooking, but she ignores it and focuses on her sword and alchemy. Like Anna, she hates disorganized objects and dirty rooms. She is very polite and shy, but actually, she can be very talkative and careless at times. She likes the forests and animals, and she likes playing the harp while she's in the forests.

Silent and conservative, she rarely turns into her human form. She takes the form of a seventeen-year old that wears her family traditional armor that somewhat resembles Anna's outfit, with the detached sleeves and all (except that its color red.). Queidslern is slung around her belt, and long white socks with wooden sandals, which make everyone wonder how she fights with it.

She actually likes Escalder a bit, but she actually fell in love with **_Vayne_**, of all of the people. (And for fun, Lucresia and Velvet approve of it.)


	6. A Perfect Husband, A Silent Wish

**A/N: **The Flay-Nikki fic! It took me a while to think of this due to my brain-deadness…

Thank you very much to **superecho**, your review really made my day! I got so happy and cheered up and all. I'm glad you like this fic, and thought of this so highly. Thank very much!

This story is going to end with a Roxis-Pamela fic… Hehehee… Please ignore my fangir-err, addiction to those two…

* * *

A Perfect Husband, A Silent Wish (Flay x Nikki)

**Flay's POV**

I jump off the clinic window. Melanie won't really mind; in fact, she's used to me jumping off windows and sneaking off the infirmary.

Good thing she doesn't assault me with an injection.

As I land, the sight of blond hair and cat ears greet me.

"Jumping off windows again, Flaya," Nikki frowned at me. "You drank the worst potion that Jess can make in history. I can't believe you even have the energy to jump off a window!"

"Heroes can withstand the worst of the worst drinks!" I grinned at her. "That was nothing!"

_Oooh, right. That spectacular liquid was nothing that you fainted, and when you woke up time to time in the infirmary, you attempt to puke it out. Good going, Mr. Hero. _Alhitus, my mana told me mentally.

_Put a sock on it,_ I thought as I paid my attention to Nikki.

"What foolishness are you going to do again, Flaya?"

"Nothing. I intend to bask in the solitude of the pond hidden around the school's little forest," I started walking. "Want to tag along?" She just nodded and followed.

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

As Flaya led me through some trees and shrubbery, I saw a lovely Clearwater pond. There were beautiful herbs and flowers around here, too.

"Nice place, don't you think?" Flaya plopped on the grass. I merely nodded. "This is just like another Flay cave to me."

"So, you hide here during class as well?" I looked at him, my eyebrows raised.

"… Is no an option?" He grinned.

"No." Flaya really needs an attitude change.

"Oh." He looked at the skies. "If I can't answer that question, can you answer mine?"

"Is this one of your silly questions again?"

"No." He looked at me again. "Is something bothering you?"

I blink. He's serious. How rare.

"Of course there's nothing bothering me!" I try to sound happy. "I'm just a bit sleepy, though, but I'm good!"

"We've been friends for quite a while, and it's obvious for me when you're faking and lying."

He's scary when serious.

"Why do _you _want to know?" I swallowed.

"Any problems of the members of my workshop are my problems."

"And if I don't want to say it?"

"I'll have to force you, then."

I stare at him. "How are you going to do _that_?"

Flay suddenly brought out a little test tube with some sickly rainbow-colored liquid. He smiled. "Actually, I didn't drink _Jess' entire_ Heaven-Sending potion. You want some?" I start to turn green.

"Alright, alright already!" I wave my hands. "I'll spill! Just don't let me drink that!" Flay, satisfied, hid the vial inside his pocket.

"So, what's your problem?"

I sigh quite heavily. "It's about the beastmen-decrease stuff."

"That again, huh? What's new?"

"I'm getting worried." I spin my finger on the grass.

"What's there to worry about? You already have those fanboys out there. Maybe one of them could be your future husband."

"Maybe." I look up. "But what if there's none?"

"Don't think of it that way, Nikki."

"I know that I have to find a husband for the sake of the beastmen tribe… But what if there's no one there who's suited for me? And maybe those fanboys out there don't really like me and all…"

Oh no. I'm getting all emotional already. I kind of feel tears welling up. Suddenly…

Flaya pulls me to him. "Idiot," he says.

I blush red. This is weird… Why can't I find the energy to move? I look up at Flay. He was staring straight ahead.

"Stop thinking of the future, Nikki. Thinking of what happens in the future is stupid. What matters now is what you do here in the present."

"But-"I manage to say.

"Even if you can't find the man for you yet, you'll definitely find one. Besides, it may not be the right time for you to worry about that. Someday, you'll find the right person for you."

The tears slowly fall down my face. "Yeah… You're right…"

"It could be me." He mutters. I flush red and move away.

"W-what did you s-say…?" I ask. He blinks and laughs.

"Nothing at all!' He stands. "Off I go now, Nikki. Evil people might be running havoc!" With that, he dashed through the trees.

I turn red, flustered. Did he say…? I breathe in.

"It could be you, Flaya!" I shout out.

_I don't know if he heard that... Oh well… At least I feel good now_… I head for the workshop. _Thanks a lot, Flaya._

* * *

"You did hear that." Alhitus pops out. "Are you happy now?"

"Heh." Flay smiles and walks off. "At least it _could_ be me."

"You sure have a low-happiness meter." Alhitus mutters. "She just said _could_, and you're all giddy and stuff."

"At least she said that to me. Did _Velvet_ ever say something like that to you?"

"Stop bringing another person into the topic!"

_

* * *

_

I'm satisfied with this one! Really, I don't like Nikki ending up with Vayne… I like Flanikki (weird name) better…

But actually, the next one's a Vanikki… It's going to be hard, though…

Oh well. After the Vanikki-ness is the Roxis-Pamela one! Yay!

I should stop now… Please review…


	7. Weird Dreams

**A/N:** Update! Yes! Pardon, _really_ pardon the long stalls, school year activities have been piling up! I hope that readers could enjoy this one… And I hope my skills aren't getting rusty…

Thank you to **Dark Silhoutte** for your review! And here's an update for you!

To **W0d3rM1k3**, thanks for the corrections, by the way! I got confused with the gold/cold thingy... And also to **Moonlight M3lody **for the suggestion, thank you!

Oh yeah, I made a mistake with the chapters… The Vayne-Anna one is synthesis four, the author's note is four-point-five, and the Flay-Nikki one is synthesis five. Sorry about that, didn't label 'em…

One more chapter, then this fic (my first one, yay for me) is finished! Woohoo!

I hope this chapter isn't sloppy to you readers... And please review...

* * *

Synthesis 6: Weird Dreams, 'That'

Nikki was returning to the workshop, her pace increasing steadily. Why? Well, she couldn't help but feel that she was being watched, and when she turns around to look what's possibly following her, the bushes rustle a bit. To confirm this, she ran, halted all of a sudden, and then smashed the poor plant, making it a green pancake.

Figures, she was being followed, alright.

Being followed by the members of her fan club.

"Nikki-sama~!" This shout was pretty much like a pack of bears chasing a piece of fish/salmon, a.k.a. Nikki.

"Danggit!" Nikki shouted, running. "Why can't I have a fanboy-chaos free summer for once?"

**Meanwhile…**

Vayne was still sleeping peacefully, but he had a sudden… dream/nightmare.

_In his dream, he woke up in the middle of a lovely field…in a wedding tuxedo. Yes, you read right. A wedding tuxedo. Other than that, in the field were chairs, fancy flowers, arches (wedding arches to be exact), white columns, ribbons, an organ, and finally, a podium with a bible in top of it._

"_W-what is this?" Vayne touched the abnormal suit he was wearing. He looked __**across**__ to see…_

_Jess in a long pink-and-white satin wedding dress, holding a bouquet of __**pink roses**__, smiling. Her hair was loose, and part of it was made into a bun. The rest of her long hair was placed on her left shoulder, curled. Plus that, there were light touches of rose pink makeup on her face, so she looked like a pink rose. Beside her was Azterion, who was also in a tuxedo, his hair miraculously fixed, and not wearing glasses. Vayne blushed like a tomato at the sight of Jess. He turned __**backward**__ to see…_

_Nikki in another white wedding dress with yellow __**laces**__, holding a bouquet of __**yellow buttercups**__, smiling as well. Her hair was straightened, her head antenna gone, was made wavy. Gold earrings hung from her ears, and gold lipstick was applied on her lips. Alhitus was beside her, his hair made kind of spiky, also in a black tuxedo, looking like, well, Nikki's father. Muscle man father. Well, as usual, he was shocked, and turned to his __**left**__ to see…_

_Anna-yes, an older Anna in a wedding dress as well, with not-so-frilly __**frills **__of turquoise in it. Her hat was gone, and the two ties in front of her hair were tied with turquoise ribbons and small golden bells. The rest of her hair was kept in place by using two white barrettes, and she was holding the bouquet of __**bluebells **__he had imagined before. She was smiling, of course, in a surprisingly good but kind of scary way for Vayne. She was wearing an turquoise necklace, and light touches of pink makeup were on her face. Escalder was beside her, his chestnut hair fixed, and gelled. He was also wearing a tuxedo, but he looked kind of nervous. After his ten seconds stare and blush, he turned to his __**right**__ to see…_

_Pamela, no, yes, and no, not floating, but apparently standing on ground, wearing a wedding dress with __**stitched **__lavender colored flowers. Her long, wavy lavender hair was kept in a bun, some purposely left untied to be curled. She held a bouquet of __**lavenders**__, and was smiling in a quite subtle way. She had light violet makeup on, plus eyeshadow. Sulpher was standing beside her, looking like a model with his jet-black hair, black vest, and long-sleeved white shirt. After the usual ten seconds…_

_Someone was playing the "Wedding March". Vayne started panicking. The organ player was no other than Lucresia, who smiled at Vayne and raised a thumbs-up. Approaching the podium was Flay, who was wearing a priest's garb, of all of the things of the world that he could wear. He laid the bible in the podium, and spoke into the microphone._

"_Before we start this wedding," Priest Flay said, grinning. "We would like you to choose who would you marry, Sir Vayne Aurelius." Before leaving the podium, he added, "Choose wisely."_

_The 'brides' approached him bit by bit, while Vayne started to panic._

_"Vayne-kun..." The girls said a bit... threateningly. "Who are you going to choose...?"  
_

"_I-I-I…" Vayne muttered. Before he knew it, the girls were surrounding him._

"Nooo!" Vayne shouted, falling off the couch. Cat-form Sulpher stared at him.

"Meow." Sulpher uttered. Vayne flipped over the blanket.

"What? Anna's gone? Sulpher, why didn't you wake me up then?" Vayne started panicking.

"Meow!" Sulpher replied. Vayne blushed.

"N-no, I didn't dream…" Vayne started grabbing at his hair, remembering the 'wedding' dream.

"Meow." Sulpher pointed his paw at the door.

"Y-yeah, you're right… Maybe we should find Anna…" Vayne fixed himself, and went out to find Anna, and hopefully, she wasn't in a dress.

**And going back to Nikki…**

"Kyaaaa! Get off my back, you guys!" Nikki shouted as she ran through the hallways.

"Nikki-sama, the more you scream, the more they'll chase you…" Escalder muttered as he clung to Nikki's antenna, like a small doll clinging to a TV antenna.

"What do you think I should do then?" Nikki hastily went up the staircase.

"Isn't that Vayne-san over there…?" Escalder said. "Maybe you can ask help…"

Good!" Nikki hastened, and grabbed poor Vayne's collar, dragging him.

"N-Nikki! W-what's wrong-"Vayne started.

"Does that mob of boys explain something to you?"

"You're getting chased again…?"

"Well, duh! Stop with the chit-chat Vayne, we need to hide!"

Vayne looked around. "There!" He pointed at a door at the edge of the hallway. "Let's hide there!"

"I don't care what's in there," Nikki panted. "But if it's suitable for hiding, we're going in!"

Vayne opened the door, and Nikki entered immediately.

"What are you doing? Get in here Vayne!" Nikki dragged Vayne in and shut the door.

"Uh… Nikki…?" Vayne whimpered. "This room… lacks space. Your leg is hitting my arm."

"Shush, Vayne, shush!" Nikki whispered. "Who cares about space? Get your hair off my face, Vayne!"

Vayne merely whimpered once more.

"Nikki-sama-!" They heard outside the room they were hiding in.

After a few minutes, Vayne said, "Can we get out now…? Your leg is really making my arm itchy…"

"… I guess its okay now." Nikki opened the door a little. She scanned the corridor.

"Nhikke, yhourh thail ish inh myh mhouth…!" Vayne attempted getting off her tail off his face.

"Okay, coast clear!" Nikki hopped off the room. Vayne followed after.

"Nikki, we hid… in the janitor's changing room."

"No, really?" Nikki peered inside. True enough, there were two cleaning uniforms hanging in the wall. And underwear on the floor. "Ewww… No wonder it kind of stinks in there…"

Then suddenly, there were shouts saying, "We found Nikki-sama!" Nikki and Vayne started panicking.

"We've got to run!" Nikki said, grabbing Vayne's arm.

* * *

"We need to hide again!" Nikki said to Vayne after passing through the (fill in random number)th corridor . "My legs can't take this anymore…!"

Vayne scanned the hallway again. "The Infirmary!"

"Alrighty!" Nikki opened the infirmary's door. Melanie smiled.

"Oh, Vayne, hello." Melanie looked at Nikki. "Another girl again, I see… Are you here to do…?"

"Yes, we're here to do 'that'! If you'll now excuse us…!" Nikki closed the curtains of one of the beds, ushered Vayne to hide in the sheets, and she eventually slithered in.

"... Infirmary work...?" Melanie finished her sentence. "Oh well. Teenagers are so _industrious_ these days." She grinned and went back to her table.

"…Uh… This… is… pretty awkward…" Vayne said as he was cramped in the bed with Nikki. Nikki shushed him again.

After a few minutes, the door of the infirmary opened. Vayne held his breath.

"Miss Melanie," a boy said. "Has Miss Nikki and that scoundrel Aurelius come by here, by any chance…?"

"Nikki-chan and Vayne-kun? Oh no, they haven't. Is there something wrong?"

"It's nothing, Ma'am," another replied. "Thank you very much." The door slammed shut.

"Whew…" Vayne said after a few minutes. I guess the coast is clear now, Nikki."

Nikki said nothing. Vayne blinked. "Hey, Nikki-"

Vayne saw that Nikki was already sleeping. Plus that, they were crammed in the bed, so Nikki's face was only a few meters away. Vayne blushed and turned away.

Vayne tried to leave the bed slowly, but a subconscious Nikki grabbed his hand tightly.

"… Does that mean I'm stuck here…?" Vayne was starting to sweat.

"_Well, duh," Sulpher's voice ringed on Vayne's head. "Well, I guess you'd better enjoy it while you last. Imagine her with that white dress…"_

Vayne lifted the covers and looked to see an 'innocent' black cat/Sulpher licking its paw._ "Sulpher!" Vayne shouted back."D-don't talk about… When did you follow-?"_

"_You're imagining it anyway," Sulpher pointed out. "So what's the point of denying it?"_

"_I-I was not!" Vayne denied immediately. __  
_

Then, Nikki pulled Vayne a little closer. Vayne was starting to panic.

Nikki muttered, "'Night, Vayne…" Vayne soon enough managed to relax, and slept eventually.

Sulpher looked at the vase near the bed._"Huh. Buttercups are on the vase. What a coincidence."_

_

* * *

_

Done! Woohoo! Long, long, long! It was hard to think of what wedding dresses would each girl wear… but I managed to pull it off! Sloppily. But I hope you readers enjoy this… Even though it may look confusing and rushed. Or it's just me.

Last (maybe?) chapter next! Woohoo!

Please review! Thank you very much!


	8. Memories and Apologies

**A/N: **Oh. My. Goodness.

I finally updated! Yes, you can stab me for not updating for a super _long_ time. Storms and school don't exactly want to give me the glory of continuing and updating.

I hope you readers enjoy this chapter. I did leave you guys hanging on the last one.

And I have decided that this isn't the last chapter. I'll add one more chapter then I'm done with my first fic. Yay! Thanks for the reviews, too!

Thank you for reading, and please review!

* * *

Synthesis 7: Memories and Apologies

"_London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down…_

_London bridge is falling down, my-fair-lady…"_

_CRACK. Blood stained the ceiling. He left the knife stuck on the torso the woman's torso. The child stared at the dead woman's corpse with utmost fear. The man looked at the child with his cold eyes._

"_Take a key and lock her up, lock her, lock her up,_

_Take a key and lock her up, my-fair-lady…."_

_The man whacked the child's head, causing the child to lose consciousness._

"_Good night," The man says as he locks the child into a bird cage. "My sweet." He collects the woman's corpse and leaves._

_

* * *

_

Pamela rises immediately, surprised by the dream she just saw. She shakes her head and tries to calm down. Who was that man? Who was that woman he murdered? Who was that child…?

She lay back on the flower field, staring at the clouds. This day wasn't going well for her. She didn't even know why she walked off after dumping water into Roxis, and now these random visions appear! She should've been used to Roxis' snarky replies, but she suddenly felt anger well up inside of her, causing her to dump the nearest thing next to her on Roxis (coincidentally, the nearest thing to her was the clearwater pail) and leave in a huff.

That scene felt like nostalgia, but she couldn't explain why it felt like nostalgia. Hell, she doesn't even know if it was a part of her memories or not!

She sighed and tried to shut her eyes once more.

"_Oh sweetie, you were there all along," a man smiles at a girl who just entered the room. "Good thing you decided to come here. I have something for you."_

_The girl beams at the man. "Oh, what is it, what is it?"_

"_Here you go." He hands her a pink stuffed bear. "It's for you."_

"_Oh, wow!" The girl spun around in circles, holding the bear happily. She stopped after a while, and looked at him. "Er… Was this expensive….?"_

_The man made an offended face. "Of course not, silly! I made that myself!" The girl beams at him again once more._

"_You made it? It's so soft and cute and…!" She rushed to the man's arms. "Thanks, daddy!" The man strokes her hair._

"_You're welcome," The man said. "My sweet."_

"_Augh! No!_" Pamela clasps her head and shakes it round and round. "No, no, _no!_"

That man seriously sounded similar to that murderer! And why does he keep on saying 'my sweet' in a freaky manner? And why was her teddy bear… She looks at her teddy bear. She inhales deeply and stands up.

"I need to find Lucresia…" Pamela heads off to the Academy.

* * *

Dragon's Grave-Cave of Origins

"_La, la, li, la~_

_Who is held captive inside the tower?"_ Lucresia sang with a somewhat sadistic dark tone, riding on Azterion's furry white coat.

"_A princess who was never treated like a princess,_

_The walls are thick and unbreakable…_

_The stones are hard and indestructible." _Azterion sang along, his voice similar to Lucresia's. He watched as the now fairy form Life mana played childishly with his coat.

"... Who the earth in the world gave you the title of Mana of Life? He surely must've been out of his wits to ever think that you could pass for one." Roxis walked a little faster.

Seriously, Lucresia has been singing that song along with Azterion for the past thirteen minutes. It didn't help that the place was dark and gloomy as well. At least they haven't seen that much monsters.

Roxis sighed and adjusted his glasses. _Every _girl needs a gift in order to cheer up. Great. Every girl in the world was equivalent to trouble. Alive or not, still trouble, it makes no difference at all. Even female manas are annoying. Take Lucresia as an example.

Women are such a hassle indeed. And to think that the one he's dealing with right now is a ghost girl. He'd expect that Pamela would be used to him, but no, she just had to dump water on him and march off. Then Lucresia demands him to apologize, sending him to this dark abyss of doom just to get flowers. Only flowers, for goodness sake! Couldn't he just offer her cheese cake or something and apologize in the process just to get this over with?

"No, Mana-shogun still had his wits on him when he gave me the title."Lucresia stopped her singing. "And hey, I gleam with life you know!"

"You gleam with life indeed," Roxis muttered sarcastically. "To the point that you like singing some song about some caged up princess." Lucresia stuck her tongue at him.

"I can see a patch of white over there." Azterion pointed using his paw. "There's only a little more to go."

"A little more to go then I can be free of your morbid singing." Roxis continued walking.

"Fine," Lucresia frowned. "If you don't want singing, how about we chat? First question: what do you think of girls?"

"Disturbing, annoying, meddlesome, airheads."

"Annoying and meddlesome are quite similar, you know." Azterion pointed out.

"What do you think about Jess?"

"Careless, alchemy disaster, ditsy."

"No wonder girls don't like you." Azterion said.

"Touché. It's not like _I_ like them either." Roxis replied.

"How about Nikki?" Lucresia pushed on.

"Flirty, clingy, annoying."

"Why do you only have three descriptions for each girl?" Azterion asked. Roxis didn't answer.

"Anna-chan?"

"Over imaginative, meddlesome, book dumb when it comes to alchemy."

"Well, you may have a point about the book dumb part." Lucresia shook her head. "Nah, never mind. Pamela-hime?"

"Disturbing, too sweet, childish."

"Sweet's a compliment," Azterion pointed out.

"If insensitivity was a deadly sin, I guess you'd be the top representative, Roxis." Lucresia started laughing.

"And if annoyance had a public figure," Roxis rolled his eyes. "You'd be the top figure."

"Hey, at least it isn't a deadly sin." Lucresia grinned. "Hey, do you know what Pamela-hime's name means?"

"Sweet," Roxis adjusts his glasses.

"Oh, he knows. Damn, I thought he wouldn't answer." Lucresia snapped her fingers.

* * *

Pamela enters the workshop to see a fine layer of black dust covering everything in sight. "Oh boy… Jess-chan? Are you here?" Something stood up from the mass of dust around the cauldron.

"Ah, Pamela-chan!" Jess smiled, but Pamela really couldn't tell due to the dust covering her. "You're back! What's wrong?"

"Ah… Have you seen Lucresia…?" Pamela floated over to Jess and started removing the dust off her friend's hair. "And… what happened here? Where are the others?"

"Um, I tried making Blood Clay, and then the cauldron exploded in my face…." Jess gave Pamela a sheepish grin. "Flay's in the infirmary, I think. I don't know where Muppy, Anna-chan, Vayne, and Nikki-chan are right now… But for Lucresia, I think…."

"I think what?" Pamela asked. "Where is she?"

"She's with Roxis," Jess dusted off her skirt. "I think they went to get moon flowers."

"Moon flowers?" Pamela thought. "But why…. Ah!" Pamela blinked rapidly.

"Huh? What? What's wrong, Pamela-chan?"

"I'll see you later, Jess-chan!" Pamela floated away.

"Ah, h-hey! Jess shouted. "Won't you help clean up for a little bit?"

* * *

"_Finally_," Roxis said, exasperated. "The stupid flower field."

"_Finally_," Lucresia poofed into her human form. "Start of phase one."

"What do you mean by…"Before Roxis knew what was going to happen, Lucresia struck his neck, causing him to fall on the moon flowers. Azterion went over and placed his paw on Roxis' face.

"He's down cold, alright," Azterion muttered.

"Good!" Lucresia stretched. "I think at this time already, Pamela-hime should be already here, looking for us. We'd better get cracking, then." Lucresia brought out a dagger.

"Make sure not do too much severe injuries." Azterion reminded her as he clawed Roxis' left sleeve.

"Sure. But it's hard not to do so." Lucresia grinned.

* * *

Pamela hurriedly floated to the moon flower patch. It wasn't that hard to determine what Lucresia was planning to do again.

All because she said one day to her mana: "I want moon flowers for my garden." Because of that, she drags Roxis along to get some moon flowers. In the process, Roxis apologizes, and Pamela gets what she wanted. Man, she needs to stop giving Lucresia new ideas for her schemes.

When she arrived in the flower patch, an injured Roxis was there, knocked out cold.

"Roxis!" Pamela rushed over to the blonde alchemist. "Oh my… what are with these injuries?"

Not so far away, Lucresia and Azterion were hiding, watching Pamela. "I told you not to make too much severe injuries," Azterion whispered to Lucresia.

"I told you it was hard to!" Lucresia muttered to him.

Roxis started coughing a bit and tried focusing his sight on Pamela. "Pamela."

Pamela gave him a worried look.

"What happened to you?" Pamela looked at his injuries.

"…You'd be better off asking your mana." Roxis coughed a little more. Pamela removed her ribbons and tied it over Roxis' arms. Roxis tried not to stare at the ribbon-less ghost.

"That should stop the bleeding for a bit," Pamela stood up. "Can you walk?"

"I think so." Roxis stood up, almost losing his balance.

"We should get out of here now," Pamela looked outside. "It's almost getting dark. Do you have your wings of Icarus?"

"I do want to get out of here immediately, but…" Roxis kneeled down and scooped a bunch of flowers and gave it to Pamela. "I believe I haven't finished my objective." Pamela blinked.

"…I'm sorry." Roxis said softly. Pamela stared at him for a few seconds.

Roxis actually set his pride aside and apologized to her. And he gave her moon flowers, perfect for her garden! She must be going deaf and blind. She didn't know that someone as insensitive as Roxis would give flowers and apologize at the same time!

Or she could use it for blackmail someday… For him to test her potions.

"Pamela." Roxis called out to her. Pamela snapped out of it and took the flowers.

"T-thanks, and…" Pamela fiddled the flowers nervously. "And I'm sorry too. I didn't exactly mean to dump the water and get you into trouble…" Roxis winced as he tried to fiddle with his pouch.

"We'd better go now." Roxis brought out the Wings of Icarus from his pouch. "By the way, Pamela, I'm just curious…"

"Do you know what your name means?"

Pamela looked at him curiously. "No. Do you know what it means?"

"It means sweet. Thanks for today."

* * *

Oh, this is long. But I'm contented with this one… Maybe. But it's all up to you, readers! Judge please!

Thanks to reading **superecho's** fic, I learned that Pamela actually means sweet. Yeah, I really didn't know about that. So I used it here.

I discovered the 'take a key' part in London Bridge when my sisters and I watched _Shinrei Tantei Yakumo _(yes, that kinda freaked me out when it was really a part of London Bridge), and the song that Azterion and Lucresia were singing came from Kaori Yuki's _Ludwig Kakumei_ (Ludwig Revolution).

The flower field mentioned where Pamela lay is yes, Pamela's garden. It will be introduced in the next chapter, which will really be _the_ last chapter.

I hope you enjoyed reading! Reviews are very much appreciated!


	9. Scores and Flowers

**A/N: **Yahoo! Behold, finally, the last chapter! I took long due to matters bothering me, so I made this long. I added an epilogue for a little more fun, too. I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter and the epilogue! Please review, too!

Disclaimer: no, MK is not mine, obviously.

* * *

**Back to the Workshop:**

The following were cooped up in the workshop: Vayne, Jess, Flay, Nikki and Anna, pondering about the day's events.

And Sulpher, Velvet, Alhitus, and Escalder aren't helpful.

And of course, Alicia remains decent.

* * *

**Vayne**

Vayne was moping up in the second floor, thinking about the day's events with the following: Jess, Anna, and Nikki. Did I mention the Wedding dream? Yeah. So basically he was thinking that he was some sort of Casanova.

"_You cleaned a girl's lip area without even knowing it, you held hands with a girl technically younger than you, and you slept with a girl in a clinic." _Sulpher's insulting voice ringed into Vayne's head. _"Great move, Casanova. Who's next? Take a pick: Alicia or Melanie? Or do you prefer Arsha? Or don't tell me you'll be going for Pamela. Or four of them at once."_

"Sulpher!" He said rather lamely.

"_Did I also remind you that you have imagined all four ladies, even Pamela in wedding dresses?"_

Vayne started shaking his head back and forth, and calling himself a couple of names.

"_You poor, poor man,"_ Sulpher muttered to him.

* * *

**Jess**

Jess was reading in the corner, halfway through her brand new book, _Basic Methods of Synthesis and How to Prevent Explosions._ Velvet appeared to her.

"You don't understand it, don't you?" Velvet said bluntly. "I bet your brain disagrees with the book's rules and concepts." Jess sweat dropped.

"I-I'll get soon enough! You'll see!" Jess went back to her book. Velvet sighed. "And no! I totally agree with these rules and concepts!"

"Then why can't you make a decent synthesis if you agree with the concepts?" Velvet asked. Jess twitched, silenced.

Velvet sighed. "That book should be titled _Alchemy: Synthesis for Dummies_…"

Jess looked offended. "Velvet!"

"Why don't you ask Vayne to help you? You know, synthesis is much easier when you watch, then you try to do it yourself. Or even Roxis, if he's a good mood, whenever that would be."

_No, no, no! _Jess thought. _She'd been depending on Vayne for almost all of her synthesis problems. Roxis, too! He went to the extent of finding the book for her!_

Then the image of Vayne wiping her lips and Roxis covering her with his cape flashed into her head.

Vayne was too close for comfort; about a few inches from her face!

And she was pressed towards Roxis; it almost looked like they were hugging!

Jess blushed red. Velvet looked at her. "Jess? Yoohoo! Failed Synthesis Master Jess? Something wrong?"

"Nothing!"Jess snapped back, going back to page 346 of her book.

* * *

**Flay**

Flay was playing around with the cure jar his kouhai gave him, tossing it up and catching it, just to toss it up again.

"_So, you carried your little kouhai today. How sweet."_ Alhitus's voice said to him.

"Put a sock on it," Flay replied to his mana.

Flashback

_Right after his Hyperscrew attack, he managed to make Anna unconscious. He sighed to himself as he looked at his injuries. How the hell was he going to get out of the area? He even had Anna to deal with. _

_Obviously, he can't leave Anna there on the ground. Alicia mentioned she was sick. He tried to carry his kouhai, piggyback style. _

_Man, Anna was damned light. Is dieting a fad today?_

_As he tried to go down the steep hill, Anna's hat fell down._

"_Gasp," Alhitus said sarcastically. "Lady Grace's hat fell down."_

"_Damnit," Flay placed Anna on a safe spot and got her hat. He placed it on his pocket._

"_Isn't she pretty?" Alhitus said to Flay. True enough, Anna looked better off with her hat._

"_Ah, shut up," Flay muttered to his mana, blushing slightly._

* * *

"_And you also had a moment with the beast girl. Two birds in one day._" Alhitus added.

Flay remembered his unintentional "hug" on Nikki. He nearly dropped the vial. Alhitus chuckled.

"_Unintentional? Yeah right, that was purely intentional."_

"Oh shut up," Flay replied. "At least I can make a move, unlike your unmoving relationship with Velvet."

"_Sure, let's see if changing the subject would be any better."_

"I wasn't changing the subject!"

* * *

**Nikki**

Nikki was spacing out, playing with her tail. Escalder perched on her hair antenna.

"Nikki-sama? Are you alright?" The timid mana asked.

Nikki didn't reply, still fiddling with her tail.

"Nikki-sama, I thought you got enough rest when you slept with Vayne-san…"

Still no replies from the usually hyperactive beast girl.

"And I thought Flay-san made you feel better awhile back…" Escalder continued.

Nikki snapped. She grabbed her poor mana by its hood and shook her mana back and forth.

"Aah! Shut up, will you Escalder? One more word out of you, out you go to the window! Can't you see I'm thinking?" Nikki kept on swaying her poor mana back and forth.

"Eyaaah!" Escalder screamed, getting dizzy. "Please Nikki-sama; I'm not a paper weather doll!"

* * *

**Anna**

Anna looked at the thermometer, relieved. Her fever was all gone, and she had a normal temperature again. She kept the thermometer in her pouch. Alicia appeared to her.

"Isn't this great, Anna-sama?" Alicia smiled. "You're better! It's all thanks to Flay-san and Vayne-san!"

"I think so," Anna muttered, smiling back at her mana. Truth to be told, she didn't really know what to make of what happened between her and her two sempais.

According to Alicia, Flay carried her from the Heights peak all the way to the workshop. After that, he placed Anna on the couch. Since Jess was there, he demanded her worst potion. Her pink-haired sempai happily obliged, and after the synthesis, Flay drank it. He only drank a quarter of the bottle when he rushed off, his face a palette of random colors.

Then Alicia added that Anna's hat fell down, then Flay picked it up and saw her hatless.

Anna blushed slightly. No one had ever seen her hatless! Her parents' aside, no one had seen her take off her hat. She panicked. _What if Flay-sempai thought I looked weird with my hat off? What if he plans to implement a rule that usage of hats in the workshop is forbidden? Oh no…!_

Then she remembered her being treated by Vayne and both of them holding hands. _What if Vayne-sempai intentionally held hands with me? No, that's impossible! Vayne-sempai would never be that kind of person… Unless…_

Anna poofed red, her imagination spiraling into the unimaginable. Alicia looked at her master, a bit worried.

"Er, Anna-sama, are you alright…?"

* * *

**Roxis and Pamela…**

They walked silently through the halls (or in Pamela's case, floating), Roxis's footsteps slightly echoing throughout the halls. The ghost girl happily clutched her bouquet of moon flowers, while the blonde was stoic as ever, walking ahead.

* * *

**Pamela**

Pamela was in a terribly good mood, staring at her moon flowers. She let her teddy hold the stems of the flowers, and she thought that a pink teddy bear holding a bunch of pretty flowers was impossibly cute.

"_Isn't this great? You have the moon flowers already to fill in the empty space of your garden." _Lucresia's voice ringed into her head. _"And your problem with Roxis is resolved."_

"_I know," _Pamela thought. _"I'm going to go straight to the garden tomorrow!"_

Lucresia laughed. _"I also have a good idea. Why don't you…" _Lucresia explained her idea. Pamela lighted up.

"_That sounds excellent!"_ Pamela thought, grinning happily.

* * *

**Roxis**

Roxis winced slightly. His injuries were starting to sting, even though he managed to apply a bit of medicine in them.

"_Damn these injuries," _Roxis thought.

"_Sorry about that. Lucresia couldn't resist." _Azterion said to him. Roxis rolled his eyes.

"_Do you two have anything better to do asides from making my life worse than it already is?" _Roxis thought scornfully.

"_Well, obviously no. What else do we have to do asides from fighting monsters and making schemes? Jump off a cliff and practice bungee jumping?"_ Azterion chuckled. _"Yeah right; in ten years."_

"_Anything as long as you finally give me some peace."_

"_I'll give you peace when you finally get along with Aurelius and get married to Pamela."_

"Oh shut up!" Roxis shouted. Pamela looked at him.

"Something wrong, Roxis?" Pamela smiled sweetly.

"…Nothing." Roxis fixed his eyeglasses.

"Oh, I see." Pamela went back to her moon flowers and her teddy.

* * *

"We're finally here!" Pamela said as they stopped in front of the workshop's door. "Well, see you tomorrow, Roxis."

"Not going to go inside?" Azterion appeared near Roxis.

"Oh no, "Pamela smiled at Azterion. "I have something to do. Thanks again, Roxis."

Pamela approached Roxis and kissed him on the cheek, smiled, and vanished.

"Wow." Azterion stared at Roxis, who was stunned and slightly blushing. "What a smooth move."

"…Whatever." Roxis mumbled as he opened the door.

When Roxis opened the door, no one, miraculously, greeted him. Jess, Anna, or Nikki had the habit of doing that to anyone who entered.

Vayne was moping in the second floor, Jess was arguing with Velvet, Flay was absently playing with some vial; Nikki was scolding poor Escalder, and Anna was mumbling to herself, shaking her head back and forth occasionally.

It took about twenty seconds for anyone to notice that Roxis arrived.

"Oh! Roxis-sempai." Anna said. "Welcome back. Since when did you…"

"Twenty seconds ago." Roxis replied as he gathered some books from the table.

"Oh? Pamela isn't with you?" Flay asked, grinning.

"She went somewhere." Roxis headed towards the door.

"Hey Roxis, what's with the injuries?" Nikki asked as she placed a dizzy Escalder back on her antenna. "And aren't those Pamela's ribbons on your arms?"

"Wait, Roxis used Pamela's ribbons as bandages?" Jess piped in.

"And there's blood on them… Lots of blood…." Anna muttered.

"Roxis!" Jess shouted with horror. "What did you do to Pamela?"

"Certainly not what you're picturing in your brain." Roxis left the room.

"What's with him?" Nikki raised an eyebrow.

"Sempai seems awfully defensive." Anna stated.

Flay grinned. "Well, let's just ask Pamela her side of the story tomorrow."

"It's _sooo_ exciting!" Jess squealed, happy to ignore her book. "Pamela-chan will come here with out her ribbons! What does she look like, I wonder?"

"Probably very pretty," Anna said.

"With her mouth shut, of course," Nikki laughed. Jess frowned slightly.

"Oh jeez, Nikki, Pamela-chan's pretty either way!"

"Is it the same as calling you cute when you mess up another synthesis?" Velvet piped in.

"Velvet, that's totally different!" Jess blushed.

"Velvet did have a point. Who would find Pamela cute when she's holding a potion similar to the contents of a nuclear bomb?"

"Nikki-sempai, I very much agree with you."

"Who would find Jess cute when she's literally camouflaging with charcoal?" Flay laughed.

And the rest of the time they spent talking about Roxis, Pamela, and Jess's ongoing failing streak, completely forgetting about their thoughts about each other.

And Vayne still moped upstairs.

Obviously, Sulpher didn't help.

* * *

"Pamela-chan hasn't come by for a few days," Jess said, worried. "I wonder where she is."

"Probably spending her time scaring freshmen," Flay frowned. "A few days to go until summer break ends."

"Aw man!" Nikki waved her hands back and forth. "This summer break is so boring!"

"You think so, sempai?" Anna said, wiping the mirrors with some cloth. "I think this summer was good."

Then the events between Flay and Vayne flashed through her mind.

"On second thought, it wasn't so good." Anna briskly wiped the windows, slightly blushing.

"How's it going?" Lucresia's figure suddenly appeared on the window pane. Anna stifled a scream.

"Lucresia-san!" Anna backed off the window. "Please, don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, Anna-chan," Lucresia scanned the room. "Hm, everyone's present and looking bummed. Hey wait, where's Vayne?"

"He's been moping upstairs for the past days." Jess looked up. "I wonder why?"

"Maybe something happened to him. Why don't you grab a pail of clearwater and dump it on him?"

"You betcha!" Nikki shouted, suddenly energetic. She marched up the ladder, bringing a pail of clearwater with her.

"She's trying to kill boredom, isn't she?" Lucresia asked. Flay nodded.

"Why'd you come here all of a sudden? Where's Pamela?" Flay demanded.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Lucresia smiled. "You guys, meet me at the back of the infirmary around sunset."

"Back of the infirmary, as in outside of the infirmary where the grass is?" Jess asked. Lucresia nodded. "Why? Are we going to do something?"

"A test of courage?" Anna suggested.

"Are we going to uncover the mystery in the clinic?" Jess asked, worried.

"Are we finally going to attempt the dissection of Roxis?" Flay said.

Everyone looked at him. Roxis scowled at him.

"Lovely idea, but no, sadly." Lucresia stretched. "Just meet me there. See ya!" The Life mana vanished from the window pane.

"I wonder what that was about," Anna thought. "Is it a surprise?"

"Probably one of her well-known nefarious schemes," Roxis sad sourly.

"Well, it's almost sunset," Jess looked at the juvenile redhead. "What do we do, Flay?"

"Scheme or no scheme, we're going!" Flay shouted. "Let's go, gang! All caution to the wind!"

A loud scream was heard upstairs. Then suddenly, a drenched Vayne was thrown on the floor, hitting the carpet.

"Oh my," Velvet covered her mouth.

Everyone looked at Nikki, who came down with a smile.

"What?" Nikki frowned. "At least he's awake."

* * *

**Sunset**

"You guys are early," Lucresia said as she saw the gang complete.

"Define 'early' about sunset," Roxis muttered.

"Oh? Vayne, you took a bath?" Lucresia asked, ignoring Roxis.

"Nikki gave him a bath," Flay replied. Lucresia seemed to brighten up.

"Sponge, warm, cold or ice bath?" Lucresia asked, grinning. Flay held back a smirk.

"None of those!" Nikki frowned at the Life mana. "Anyway, what are we going to do now?"

"Oh yes. Follow me." Lucresia floated off to the woods.

Everyone exchanged looks. Flay shrugged and followed her. The rest eventually followed.

* * *

Now, during the walk, others were lagging behind.

Flay and Nikki was in front, Roxis and Azterion a little behind them, and Jess, Vayne, and Anna were behind.

"Lucresia!" Nikki whined. "How long are we going to keep walking?"

"Oh? Didn't I tell you guys to be prepared for a long walk?"

"No!" Nikki almost slipped. "It's already dark! Beastmen don't have good eyesight in the dark!"

"Don't worry, we're almost there," Lucresia smiled. "Besides, that's why I'm in fairy form to serve as some light for you guys. The moonlight does too." She floated off.

"Lucresia, hey wait!" Nikki tripped.

"Whoa, be careful!" Flay caught her. "You okay?"

Nikki nodded and stepped a little away from Flay, blushing. "Yeah, thanks," She mumbled.

After that, a long awkward silence was around them.

* * *

Roxis had no problem walking, since Azterion was emitting light that was sufficient enough for him to see the way properly. Azterion was the Mana of Light, after all.

"…_Did you bring it with you?_" Azterion asked as he walked steadily.

"It's in my pouch."Roxis replied as jumped over a bush.

"_That's good enough."_ Azterion grinned, and continued walking calmly.

* * *

Jess, Vayne, and Anna were following the light emitted by Azterion, Jess and Anna occasionally tripping and Vayne catching them and helping them up.

Jess didn't mind help from Vayne, her thoughts more on where Lucresia was leading them rather than the fact that she had been leaning on Vayne's chest every after five minutes or so.

Anna was seriously against Vayne helping her, the memories of the event between her and Vayne still on her mind, stubbornly trying not to trip and fall, but fails miserably and ends up needing help from Vayne occasionally.

Vayne was keeping a lookout on his two female companions, seeing if they needed any help. Sulpher was hanging on his shoulder, pointing the way to them.

"Where are we headed…?" Vayne mumbled.

"Meow." Sulpher shrugged.

"I wonder what Lucresia's going to show us," Jess said as she tripped. "Whoa!" Vayne caught her and held her up.

"Are you okay?" Vayne helped her to steady herself. Jess nodded and said a thank you.

"It's already going to be pitch dark," Anna jumped over a tree root. "Thank goodness Azterion-san's light is bright enough for us to see."

"We're here!" The voice of Lucresia rang out.

"Oh, we'd better hurry," Anna ran and tripped on a branch.

"Whoa, Anna!" Vayne rushed to her side and helped her up. "You'd better be careful…"

"I-I had it under control," Anna mumbled as she slowly backed off from Vayne, slightly turning red. "B-but, thank you, sempai." Anna rushed off.

"What's wrong with Anna-chan?" Jess asked. Vayne shrugged slightly.

"Maybe her fever's not gone yet."

* * *

"All complete?" Lucresia asked Flay.

"All here," Flay pointed towards the group.

"But Lucresia-san," Anna frowned slightly. "All I see here are bushes…" Lucresia smiled.

"Well, behind the bushes is something special." Lucresia made her way through the bushes. "Come on!" Everyone made their way to the bushes.

"Wow," Jess looked at the scene in awe. "This is amazing…!"

They were in a wide circle-shaped land, and in the middle lay a wide assortment of flower circles. Roses, buttercups, bluebells, lavenders and other flowers were all in bloom, looking healthy. There in the middle was a large patch of moon flowers, blooming as well, their light making it possible to see the other patches of flowers. To add up, the moon was very visible from there.

"Do you guys like it?" A voice said. They looked towards the source of the voice.

Pamela Ibis was floating over the lavender patch, smiling. Her hair was not decorated with ribbons; in fact, she wore it in a long braid.

"Pamela!" Nikki said. "Wow! This place is amazing! And hey… Is your hair braided?"

"Yes," Pamela giggled and placed the long braid on her shoulder. "Thank you! I'm glad you like it. It took a long time for me to develop this garden."

"Even these moon flowers," Azterion trotted over to the moon flower patch. "No wonder you didn't come to the workshop for the past days." Pamela smiled.

"These pink roses are beautiful!" Jess admired them, playing with the petals.

"Bluebells… They sure remind me of home…" Anna smiled as she stared at the bluebells.

"Hey, buttercups!" Nikki ran over to the yellow flowers. "I used to play with these all the time."

Vayne paled. _"Roses, bluebells, buttercups, and lavender…_" His thoughts wandered to the wedding dream. Vayne shook his head.

"Impressive work," Flay looked around. "Hm? Where'd Lucresia…"

"Here I go!" Lucresia suddenly popped out high in the sky. Everyone turned to her. "Happy last days of summer break!"

She threw four large balls into the air and hit them with daggers. When they struck open, cherry blossom petals fell down, raining on the gang.

"Yahoo!" Nikki shouted, jumping and catching the petals.

"Wow!" Jess smiled and danced around.

"How lovely," Anna muttered as she caught some petals.

"Heh," Flay placed his hands on his hips and smiled. "Way to end the summer."

Vayne smiled as he watched everyone being merry. "I'm glad I came here," He muttered as he joined the gang.

While everyone was admiring the rain of the petals, Roxis approached the ghost girl and handed her something.

"Thank you." He said as he held out four clean purple ribbons to Pamela. Pamela smiled.

"Thank you, too." She took the ribbons. "Without you giving me the moon flowers, my garden wouldn't be complete." She kissed Roxis in the cheek. Roxis blushed slightly.

"Score," Azterion snickered. "Twice is nice for Roxis Rozenkrantz."

* * *

And that's done! Yes! I'm finally done with my first fic! I hope you guys liked it! :D

My next fic now would be a request from superecho, a Vayne-Anna fic, using w0ND3Rm1K3's suggestion. The fic's name is Sáke, pertaining to Japanese wine. I hope you guys can read it!

On to the epilogue!


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue- Vayne's Dream Turns to Reality**

**

* * *

**

"Hey guys," Velvet said, smiling.

The girls were all in the workshop that morning, lounging around in their last day of summer break.

"What is it, Velvet?" Jess asked as she attended to her vase of pink roses. Pamela allowed them to get some flowers for the workshop, and Jess took some of the roses, Nikki took some buttercups, Anna took some bluebells, and Pamela took some lavender, her favorite. "Wait, where have you been, anyway? You've been gone for a while."

"Look at these!" Velvet opened a chest she was carrying. Inside were white dresses, each with unique designs.

"Wow!" Pamela took out a dress with lavender flower designs. "This is pretty!"

"Velvet, you made those?" Lucresia popped out, observing the dresses.

"Yeah!" Velvet looked very giddy. "You see, I was exploring around the school when I saw a large package in the storage room! It was very dusty, and when I opened it, I saw lace, cloth… A lot of stuff! Since it looked like it was there for a long time, I took them and made it into dresses!"

"They look like wedding dresses!" Jess took a dress with pink and white satin.

"Wow, Velvet," Nikki took out a dress with yellow laces on it. "You should really be a fashion designer. These are radical!"

"This one looks similar to my mother's wedding dress," Anna said as she took out a dress with turquoise frills. "Velvet-san, you made this all in a short period of time?"

"Yep!" Velvet grinned. "Hey, hey, why don't you guys try it on?"

"Huh?" Anna blushed. "But… We can't possibly wear these…"

"It may not fit," Lucresia pointed out.

"Ah, about that…" Velvet smiled. "I based the size of the dresses on you guys, so it might fit."

"But, Vayne and the others might suddenly enter…" Jess said worriedly.

"But if you guys wear it now, they won't be able to see it!" Velvet chirped. "Please! I just want to see how they look like when worn! You can take it off after!"

The girls exchanged looks.

"Well, trying couldn't hurt, right?" Pamela said.

* * *

"I say, Velvet," Nikki looked at herself in Velvet's provided mirror. "This dress is really comfortable! And I look like a hot mamma!" She made a pose.

Velvet removed Nikki's headband, and combed her hair to the point that her antenna was gone and her hair looked like it was straightened. The dress suited her figure perfectly.

"It really does fit on us well…" Anna muttered as she toyed with the dress.

Velvet removed Anna's hat, which Anna was a bit hesitant about, but she removed it anyway. To add up, Velvet added two turquoise ribbons with bells on the two sides of Anna's hair.

"Where'd you get the accessories?" Jess asked her mana.

"Oh, these were my old crafts." Velvet smiled as she looked at her master, her hair loose and the rest tied in a bun, the satin dress complimenting her figure.

"Could you teach me sometime?" Pamela asked. Velvet grinned.

"Of course," Velvet replied, happy that Pamela looked much more alive in the dress and her hair tied in a bun, some of her hair left on her right shoulder. "Hey, why don't you guys take your flowers and line up?"

"Oh!" Jess took out her flowers from the vase. "Hey look, they look like bouquets."

"Hey, you're right!" Nikki took out her buttercups. "Heh, its like were already going to get _married_!"

* * *

Vayne was making his way into the workshop, Sulpher trotting behind him.

"I wonder if anyone's in the workshop now," Vayne said to Sulpher.

"Meow." Sulpher replied. Vayne smiled.

"Yeah, Anna would probably be there already, cleaning." He climbed up the stairs. "Here we are," He opened the workshop's door.

"Good mor-"Vayne was petrified by the sight that greeted him.

The girls were in dresses, not just any dresses.

_Wedding dresses._

"Oh crap," Nikki said. Vayne looked at her, her dress exactly like in the dream. Yellow laces, buttercups, straight, antenna-less hair. He paled.

"V-Vayne!" Jess was blushing. Vayne paled even more at the sight of Jess in the pink and white satin dress, holding the pink roses and half of her hair in a bun.

"Oh no…!" Anna muttered, also blushing. Vayne was as white as flour as her saw his kouhai with a bouquet of bluebells, a dress with turquoise frills, and turquoise ribbons adorned with bells.

"V-Vayne, y-you…" Pamela bit her lip. Vayne was transparent like a ghost when he saw the ghost girl with the lavender flower designed dress, the lavender bouquet in her hands, and her hair in a bun with some left on her right shoulder.

"Whoa," A voice behind Vayne said. "Who's getting married?"

The word 'married' was too much for Vayne. He fainted, his face very pale.

"Whoa, Vayne?" Nikki said, rushing to Vayne.

"V-Vayne?" Jess shouted. "What happened?"

"V-Vayne-sempai…?" Anna said, worried.

"Oh my, Vayne!" Pamela looked at the now unconscious white-haired boy.

"…Did I say something wrong?" Flay muttered as he watched poor Vayne being surrounded by the girls.

* * *

**In Vayne's Head…**

"_Oh Vaaayne~!" The girls shouted, in complete wedding regalia, chasing after him in a flower field."Who are you going to choose~?"_

"_Noooo!" Vayne ran like his life depended on it._

_

* * *

_

Oh poor, poor Vayne. I'd run like my life depended on it if I was Vayne, too. :D

And this is the end of Summer Chaos! See you guys in my next fic, and thank you all for all your help and support!


End file.
